


En attendant la suite : la vengeance de Nelgoth

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: En attendant la suite (du tome 2) [5]
Category: La Dernière Terre - Magali Villeneuve
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Nelgoth est venu pour venger son honneur. Et voilà que l'objet de sa vengeance se pointe sous son nez.





	En attendant la suite : la vengeance de Nelgoth

En apercevant enfin celui qui avait osé souiller sa fille, Nelgoth sentit le soulagement et la rage s'entremêler. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait si le petit bâtard était mort en route. Maintenant il était assuré de pouvoir lui faire regretter ses actes et s'assurer qu'il ne puisse pas les réitérer.  
  
Et si sa fille avait aussi survécu au trajet, il la ramènerait à la maison pour lui corriger le caractère. Ou au moins lui réapprendre l'obéissance. Malheureusement il doutait que le jeune Ildorne soit enclin à la marier après avoir découvert ses frasques. Qui voudrait toucher à ce qui avait été sali par un Giddire ? Nelgoth devrait œuvrer pour taire l'affaire et trouver un autre parti digne de son nom.  
  
Laissant sa dignité et son contrôle de côté, Nelgoth se précipita sur l'indésirable. Malheureusement, il avait oublié qu'il n'était pas venu seul. Et si les raisons qui agitaient Ghent étaient des plus troubles, Melgar était parti par inquiétude pour son faux-fils. Et s'il était venu pour le protéger des attaques des créatures des brumes, il ne fit pas de différence avec le négociant à l'hubris embrumé.  
  
C'est donc un paternel refroidi que Reghia découvrit en rejoignant son mari, inquiète qu'il ait dévalé la colline à toute allure au mépris de son asthme. La crainte en apercevant la figure paternelle figée dans un rictus de rage se fondit dans le soulagement alors qu'elle avisait son compagnon intact qui la regardait avec inquiétude. Il n'avait pourtant pas à s'en faire, tout ce qui lui importait était que Cahir aille bien. Au moins maintenant son père ne risquait plus de leur faire du mal, ni à lui ni à elle.  
  
Après avoir serré son époux dans ses bras, elle alla remercier Melgar. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il sauvait la vie de Cahir, la première avait été en le recueillant alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant abandonné au milieu des bois. Le Haut-garde avait toujours été maladroit pour montrer son attachement à son pupille, mais ses sentiments étaient de loin plus paternels que ceux que Nelgoth avait jamais été capable de feindre. Il n'avait vécu que pour la vengeance envers sa femme et il était mort pour la vengeance envers son beau-fils.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires  
  
Iroko


End file.
